Miroku's first child, Inuyasha's first time
by Tadilau
Summary: MK First Written MK New Chapter 25
1. Inuyasha's Jealousy gets to him

Miroku finally gets a child By: Tadilau  
  
Well since I couldn't find any with this pair up I guessed I should just make it up myself, so here is the first chapter..  
  
***  
  
"Inuyasha! Why can't I choose the person I go to dinner with in my own time?" 'Gosh I hate his stupid attitude about who I go out with.'  
  
"Just um. because I don't want you to get caught by some stupid youkai!"  
  
"So what, you tried to kill me before!"  
  
"I just don't want you to get hurt now!"  
  
"What are you two fighting about now?"  
  
Seeing Miroku there Kagome grabbed him and linked her arm into his. "Fine, I'll go to dinner with Miroku, he'll be able to protect me."  
  
"Fine, Go Then!!" Inuyasha just stood there glaring at Miroku while Miroku just stood there with a smile on his face, scratching the back of his head going 'Uhhhh'.  
  
Inuyasha just watched while Miroku was getting dragged off by Kagome towards the well for dinner. After they were out of site Inuyasha just sat down and started to whimper.  
  
***  
  
Bringing Miroku though the well and to an expensive restaurant Kagome found out Miroku needed an explanation.  
  
Telling Miroku about her time and how she stumbled into his (while they were waiting for food of course) got him to understand what was happening to him at the time.  
  
"So Kagome what do you do while you're in your own time?"  
  
"Well usually I go to school or stay with my family. This is one of the only times in my life that I went to dinner with just me and a guy."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Uh yeah. um Miroku? Would you like to go see a movie with me tomorrow night?"  
  
"Mo-vie?"  
  
"Oops I forgot, it's a type of thing you watch with moving paintings or real people."  
  
"I'd like to see what it is so sure"  
  
Finally their food arrived. Kagome had Teriyaki chicken while Miroku just had a salad.  
  
***  
  
While walking back they talked about what time they thought was better, and what they thought was weird about the different times.  
  
"So Kagome, what is Elec-Tri-city?"  
  
"It's a type of power that makes things happed with you having to do something first."  
  
"That's weird."  
  
They talked about the times until they got to the Bone Eaters Well  
  
"Lets go down together, I don't want to get trapped in this weird time."  
  
Hugging each other close they both jumped down the well together.  
  
When they appeared on the other side they were brushing each other's lips together not noticing a furious hanyou watching from up above. 


	2. The sorrow of Sango the enlightenment of...

Betrayal to the loved ones. By: Tadilau  
  
Ok that part wasn't a lemon, but it will be in here later, two.  
  
***  
  
The next night before Kagome and Miroku went on their movie trip Miroku walked over to where Inuyasha was sitting by the fire.  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha?"  
  
"What do you want?!"  
  
"I know you don't like me going to a err. Mo-vie with Kagome, but will you watch over Sango for me? It's just because she thought I was killed yesterday."  
  
"Fine, I will, so just leave me alone!"  
  
"I will if you will just calm down."  
  
"I SAID LEAVE!"  
  
"Ok, ok. bye. Inuyasha."  
  
***  
  
"Inuyasha? Oh Inuyasha I'm so worried! I'm so worried about Miroku and Kagome, what if they run into some demons on her side of the well, they would have evolved!" Sango said while running into Inuyasha's arms.  
  
"Get off me you stupid girl!" Inuyasha said while pushing her into his tree.  
  
"Sango, Why do you care about them so much?"  
  
"I care for all of our companions safety."  
  
"Even mine?"  
  
"Even yours."  
  
Sango ran back into Inuyasha's arms and cried on his chest. "I care for everyone in our group, I just can't stop."  
  
***  
  
While watching the movie (on the other side of the well) Kagome didn't notice she was holding Miroku's hand and squeezing it every time something scary popped up.  
  
Though she didn't notice it doesn't mean Miroku didn't, every time she squeezed his hand he turned as bright red, just like a boiled lobster.  
  
"Ack! I thought I'd be immune to getting scared after all the demons we've killed." Soon after she said that she looked into his eyes and saw that he was smiling at her. Neither of them noticed that their heads were getting closer together about ready to kiss.  
  
Once their heads were connected they stayed in that one hold for a little over a minute until Miroku started licking her lips. Surprised from when Miroku's tongue first touched her lips she broke away. After she looked back into his beautiful eyes she lifted the armrest in between them and put her head on Miroku's shoulder while he put his arm around her.  
  
***  
  
After the movie they walked back to the shrine.  
  
While standing before the well they both kissed. After their kiss Miroku went to one knee and took her hand into his.  
  
***  
  
Well there is the end of this chapter. Hope you guys/gals like it please leave a review. 


	3. The question

The beginning of the loved one's betrayal By: Tadilau  
  
Well here is chapter three of the long story I'm writing.. Please r/r  
  
***  
  
"Sango, I have liked you for so long, though since you were a demon hunting ninja I thought. well.. That you would hate me because I'm uh.. Half demon."  
  
"Inuyasha, I have liked you always, I have always thought the cutest parts on you were your demon parts, your fangs, claws and those cute little ears."  
  
Still in his arms their lips caught the others and both of their hands traveled the other's body looking for more contact.  
  
***  
  
"Kagome, will you bare my child so if Naraku does not die and my quest is not finished before I die he or she can finish it for me?"  
  
"Uh. Miroku, before I get pregnant I believe I should ask my family first."  
  
Following her too her house Kagome walked up to the door and opened it, noticing everyone eating and staring at her and Miroku she stepped aside to let Miroku come in.  
  
"Grandpa, Mom, Sota, this is Miroku."  
  
The monk walked through the door and greeted everyone with a friendly handshake.  
  
Looking up her grandfather asked, "So Kagome, why have you brought him here?"  
  
"Everyone, -gulp- Miroku has asked me to marry him."  
  
"WHAT? But Kagome your only 16 years old!"  
  
Looking over at Kagome he whispered into her ear, "But Kagome I asked you to bare my child not marry me."  
  
Whispering back Kagome said, "I know but before two people mate they have to get married, at least that's the ritual here."  
  
"Kagome? Why don't you sit down and eat, I need to talk to. what was your name again?"  
  
"Miroku."  
  
"Now Miroku, why do you want to marry my granddaughter?"  
  
"Because we both love each other and we have been living together for a year now."  
  
After going on for an hour with questions her grandfather finally said yes.  
  
***  
  
I know it's short but that's all I could come up with in two days.. 


	4. The effect of everything

Ok, I know the place was frozen for a while and it still took me a while, but here is chapter 4 the starting and the questions that need answers.  
  
***  
  
Breaking free of that long lasting kiss Inuyasha whispered to Sango, "May I have you?"  
  
Seeing Sadness in his eyes she whispered back, "Yes, I've loved you for so long I can't hold back anymore."  
  
After shredding the other's clothes off they both felt exposed so they grabbed Sango's blanket and rolled it out while also grabbing Inuyasha's and put it on top, after crawling in they started to "play around."  
  
*** Definition for "play around" in next chapter.  
  
"We'll be married in a week. err what am I supposed to call you again?"  
  
"Around my family call me honey or my love, or else they won't believe you love me and they will cancel the wedding."  
  
"Sure err. Honey, I'll get used to it don't worry Ka- My love."  
  
"Time for dinner, and Kagome one of your friends is on the phone.."  
  
"You go eat Miroku I have to go talk to a friend."  
  
"Sure honey, by the way, what's a phone?"  
  
'Calm down remember girl he hasn't lived the same life you have.' "It's a way people talk to someone they know that's far away."  
  
***  
  
"Um, hello?"  
  
"Hey Kagome you have a lot of explaining to do.."  
  
"I do?"  
  
"Yeah, like why are you getting married? Who to? How long have you been dating? Is he cute, what does he look like? Where is he from? If he cancels the marriage can I have him?"  
  
After answering all those questions (Most made up answers) Kagome went to sit down at the table to eat dinner.  
  
"Hey Kagome, would I be able to talk to Inuyasha through the phone?"  
  
"Ugh.."  
  
***  
  
After dinner Miroku and Kagome went to her room to sit and talk.  
  
"Honey what were you two talking about?"  
  
"Our marriage.. Stupid nosey friends!"  
  
"Miroku?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The baby's hand isn't going to suck me in without some special prayer beads will it?"  
  
"No, like I told you, it only gets bigger while it gets older. The hole won't even be open until the kid is about 1 year old."  
  
"Good, I don't want to know where the tunnel would take me."  
  
"Don't worry my love, nothing will happen to you. I wonder what's happening in my regular time.."  
  
***  
  
Don't worry I still have more coming. 


	5. Inuyasha gets what he wants while Miroku...

Well I want to end these on the same time, that's why I have made the I/S one so short each time, and the K/M one not even end one day, so here's this next part..  
  
***  
  
Reaching over, Inuyasha turned Sango's head towards him, moving closer to her he started licking her lips. After a couple licks she gasped and Inuyasha broke through her lip barrier while his tongue traveled the inside of her mouth, dancing with her tongue and touching the roofs of her teeth. Not even noticing he was moving more and more on top of her.  
  
"Inuyasha" Sango gasped while his tongue was still in her mouth. Taking his tongue out bringing himself up about arms length from her face and started looking down on her with a puzzled look.  
  
Pushing him over onto his back Sango started crawling down to the lower part of his body. With all their clothes off she had perfect contact with his manhood. Tickling his penis from the spot between his sack up to the tip. She saw him with his eyes closed, as shivers go down his spine and his penis begin to harden. Seeing him a comfort she thought it was the perfect time to make his comfort more comforting.  
  
***  
  
Sleeping in Sota's room on the floor Miroku got a sudden urge to talk to Kagome.  
  
-Clank-Clank-  
  
"Huhhh?"  
  
"Kagome, are you up?"  
  
"Hmm? Uh I am now." she said while wiping the sleep from her eyes.  
  
"I need to talk, can I come in?"  
  
"Yeah, sure.."  
  
Miroku sat down on the floor near her bed, "Um Kagome, how long will it take till we can have a child?"  
  
"I told you we couldn't have one till we get married."  
  
"Once we're married or will it take a while to get used to me before we sleep together?"  
  
"I guess it's your chouse it can be the night we get married or you can wait if you want."  
  
"Thank you honey." Before Miroku left he kissed her on the forehead then walked back to Sota's room to sleep. Kagome went back to sleep not even remembering anything the next morning. Though neither of them noticed a slender yet shadowy figure looking into her window with a shadow of a staff going into her room.  
  
***  
  
The shadowy figure walked back to the well sat down on the steps and said, "Jyaken, tell me when she has her egg fertilized, while I go back to the western lands."  
  
The little creature that seemed to be crawling around the tall yet slender fellow answered, "Yes lord Sesshoumaru, I will do as you command."  
  
"Yes you will Jyaken, or else, your head will be added to the staff of skulls."  
  
"No please Lord Sesshoumaru not that!"  
  
"Yes that if you do not contact me at the proper time! Now shouldn't you be watching though her window?!"  
  
***  
  
Well there is the end of that one so I guess you guys can see where this is going if you can't just ask about it in the Review 


	6. Ending of that long day, 2 weeks later

Well here is your 6th chapter, thought it took me a long while I still got it done, also I am almost done with chapter 7! Well here it is, enjoy!  
  
***  
  
After giving Inuyasha his first blowjob Sango crawled up to his face and started licking his lips.  
  
Breaking his barrier for the first time, they both started exploring the other's mouth. Squeezing Sango's chest while pulling her closer made his man-hood start hardening and move up.  
  
"Inuyasha." Sango breathed.  
  
Breaking the kiss Inuyasha responded by saying, "Sango, will you make love to me?"  
  
"Yes, I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
***  
  
When the sun was beginning to raise a small little fox demon walked up to the gigantic bed with two sleeping figures inside.  
  
Jumping onto the bed (which happened to be where Inuyasha's stomach was) the little fox child said, "What were you two doing all night? I didn't get any sleep!"  
  
"Shippo!"  
  
"Shippo, get off the bed and go back to sleep!"  
  
"Fine, but don't make that much noise tonight!"  
  
***  
  
2 weeks later.  
  
"Kagome, wake up."  
  
"What is it Miroku?"  
  
"We have to go to the other side of the well today. By the way do you know why Sango has been acting like a mother? She's been making food for us each morning."  
  
"I don't know, it's just a little eerie! Though what day is it? And why do we have to go to the other side?"  
  
"The wedding.."  
  
"Oh my, I forgot! The wedding!"  
  
Remembering the wedding Kagome jumped out of bed grabbed Miroku's arm and start towards the well.  
  
"Kagome? Aren't you going to have some pig demon this morning?"  
  
***  
  
While climbing out of the well Kagome was scared half to death by her family yelling "SURPRISE!!"  
  
"My dear, how are you? Are you sure you can walk down the aisle?"  
  
"Mom! I know you don't want me to get married but that's what I want!"  
  
"Fine honey, if that's what you want."  
  
***  
  
Bum ba-ba-bom  
  
Seeing Kagome going down the aisle in her beautiful wedding dress all that came out of Miroku's mouth was, "Wow." which trailed off with the wind.  
  
"We are gathered here today."  
  
(I know you guys don't want to hear the whole thing, so here I'll cut most of it out.)  
  
"Do you Miroku take Kagome to be your lawful wedded wife?"  
  
"Uh. I do?" (Never seen a marriage he didn't know what to say)  
  
"And do you Kagome take Miroku to be your lawful wedded husband?"  
  
"I do"  
  
"And with the power invested in me I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."  
  
Putting his hands on Kagome's hips while she put hers around his shoulders Miroku whispered to her, "I love you."  
  
"And I you"  
  
Pressing their lips together they could hear the cheer of the crowd though their minds were not set on that.  
  
***  
  
Walking around in the reception Miroku saw Kagome's Grandpa talking to her and started to walk over.  
  
"You know you two have to find your own place now, how much money do you two have?"  
  
Looking at the old man in the reception Miroku sat down next to Kagome and reached into his pocket and said, "This is all I have now, just a couple coins, would it help?"  
  
"How did you get these? Coin collectors would pay tons of money for these!"  
  
"Really? Gosh I thought these would only buy me a piece of bread."  
  
"A piece of bread? Please don't tell me you bought a piece of bread with these."  
  
"Well."  
  
"Ugh!" 


	7. Search for the money

Well here is chptr 7 hope you like where I'm going at this.  
  
***  
  
"You mean we have to wait till we get someplace to live?"  
  
"I guess so, I mean grandpa has a camera in every room, how are we supposed to do something without him watching?"  
  
"Why don't I go through the well and grab another handful of coins, then we'll have plenty of money to last us a lifetime."  
  
"Here let me grab you a pouch so you don't loose any. An make sure to take a jewel shard so you can go through the well."  
  
"Ok, I'll see you soon."  
  
After kissing Kagome on the cheek then grabbing the pouch with a jewel shard in it Miroku went out the door.  
  
"I hope he'll be ok."  
  
***  
  
"I must tell lord Sesshoumaru what they are planning, if he wants to get rid of this woman (that almost killed me to many times) then he would need to know."  
  
***  
  
"Inuyasha, could you help me find a couple coins?"  
  
"Why the hell would you want coins?"  
  
"Because. It's non of your business anyway!"  
  
"Go ask Kaede then, if you won't tell me why should I give them to you."  
  
'At least Inuyasha's back to normal, I wonder why those two got different personalities on the same day.'  
  
***  
  
After sneaking past Miroku, Inuyasha, Sango and Shippo. Jyaken started heading towards the western lands in search of Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Uh, Lord Sesshoumaru? Are you here?"  
  
"So she is now pregnant?"  
  
"I regret to inform that I left before she did-"  
  
"Then today your head will be added as I promised."  
  
"BUT before she does they are going to find their own place to live!!!"  
  
"So, they are moving and she is trying to stall as long as possible."  
  
"Yes lord Sesshoumaru."  
  
"Good, Jyaken I guess you may live."  
  
"Th-thank you Lord Sesshoumaru."  
  
"Jyaken!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Shouldn't you not be hanging around me but looking for their new home?!!!"  
  
"On my way."  
  
***  
  
"Kaede!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I need coins to fill this pouch, I promis to pay you back the same amount.."  
  
"Why must ye fill this pouch? Ye going on vacation?"  
  
"I guess you can say that."  
  
"Okay, I will give ye the coins, but you must use them in the right way."  
  
"Here Kaede, take these pieces of paper, it will be considered money in the future."  
  
"Okay, I shall use them as my spirit wards."  
  
***  
  
"My love I have the pouch full of coins, what are we doing to them again?"  
  
"We could make our own store, it would be good for our child. After we find the jewel of course."  
  
"Do you think we should have told Inuyasha about what we are planning? I mean he is one of our good companions."  
  
"Well. I think we should tell him once we get the shards and the new house, then he won't take it as a surprise because of the way we have been together." Kagome said while putting her hands on Miroku's hips. "By the way are you feeling ok?"  
  
"Yes, why do you ask?"  
  
"Because the last time we had an alone moment was during our second date, I was beginning to think you were getting bored of me."  
  
Pushing her lips onto his they started to feel a "magic moment" until his hand started to move up her skirt.  
  
All of a sudden they heard an alarm going off around them.  
  
"Get away from my granddaughter you sex fiend! Kagome! Didn't I tell you to stop "playing around" with him that way? I have noticed all he wants is your body!"  
  
"Grandpa, I love him, you cannot convert my heart."  
  
"Higurashi, I guess I should be going right now, if it's ok with you Kagome." Looking into Kagome's eyes he could see sorrow, though looking into Miroku's eyes she could just see pain.  
  
Started to walk towards the well all that came out of Kagome's grandfather's mouth was, "Wait!"  
  
Looking down into the well Miroku jumped in. Though angry that the man got away he still thought he had a person to put all his anger on.  
  
"I guess he dumped you."  
  
"NO! He loves me! Can't you see? All he wants is to be away from you! Not me just you!" Kagome said while jumping into the well.  
  
***  
  
Well here is the end, hope you like it. 


	8. Sesshoumaru's plan starting to take plac...

Well here is chapter 8, the chapter where Sesshoumaru's plan starts taking action.  
  
***  
  
Climbing out of the well Kagome saw Miroku sitting on a fallen tree just playing with the moss growing on it.  
  
"Miroku?"  
  
"Kagome. Why does your grandfather have to hate me?"  
  
Walking up to Miroku Kagome stood behind him and started massaging his back. "Because he cares for me just as much as you do. If you had a grandchild you would care for them too, right?"  
  
Grabbing Kagome's hand on his shoulder Miroku responded "Well yes but.. I mean. It's just that, we're married now, doesn't he care about who you pledged your undying love to?"  
  
"Well I just don't think he wants you to take me away from home just yet."  
  
"But you have been away from home for a long time. Kagome, I love you, can't he see that?"  
  
"Well-"  
  
Standing up Miroku yelled into the forest, "How he just goes on and on about how we spend to much time together makes me want to explode!"  
  
"Miroku. you need to calm down, he just doesn't want me to get pregnant just yet."  
  
"Kagome you need to go back, buy the house with these" Said Miroku while holding out the five coins he had in his pocket. "I'll watch over Inuyasha, Sango and Shippo. Come get me when you chose the perfect house for us. and our child."  
  
"But Miroku, I don't want to go alone.."  
  
"Go, I cannot stand to bare your grandfather's face again."  
  
While jumping down the well and climbing out holding the coins in her hand all Kagome thought of was getting back at her grandfather for hurting her husband. Though since that was all she was thinking about she did not notice the shadowy figure hiding behind the well while she started stomping towards her family's shrine.  
  
***  
  
"Grandpa!"  
  
"Kagome you're home! What did he touch, I'll hurt him I will!"  
  
"He didn't anything other then my heart! Grandpa, If you won't leave us alone about those things I will never come back to this time again!"  
  
Hearing what Kagome said Misses Higurashi walked up to her father and started hitting him with her purse, "Father, leave them alone, it's their life not yours!"  
  
"Fine, as long as they Stay Out Of My House!"  
  
"Fine, goodbye Sota, Mom.."  
  
"Bye sis, I'll miss you."  
  
While walking out the door Kagome thought she saw her mother nod to her decision of leaving home for love.  
  
***  
  
"Sir if it doesn't mind you I would like to buy this house from you right now."  
  
"Well little lady I'm not sure you're going to have enough, the house is just 1 million zen with the land it's 10 million."  
  
"I have enough here, I have over 100 million zen here, here's the 10 million for the house."  
  
"Thanks mam, here's the paperwork you'll need."  
  
After the paperwork was filled out Kagome went looking around for the best furniture money could buy.  
  
***  
  
After buying the furniture Kagome put it in her new house not noticing the shadowy figure hanging around the new house. Though it took her two weeks to get everything done in the house Kagome thought it was time to show Miroku his new house.  
  
*** 


	9. The Cottage

Here's the chapter a lot of you people have been waiting for:  
  
***  
  
Climbing out of the bone-eaters well Kagome took in a deep breath of air that she had not smelt for two weeks.  
  
"Miroku? Inuyasha? Shippo? Sango?"  
  
"Kagome? Kagome!"  
  
Feeling a fuzzy ball hugging her leg Kagome knew it was her little Kitsune friend Shippo. Picking Shippo up Kagome gave him a tight hug. Pulling him off Kagome looked straight into his eyes and said, "Shippo, where's Miroku?"  
  
Shippo responded by pointing to the only rolled out bed roll while saying, "He's over there, Miroku has been crying four days straight!"  
  
Dropping Shippo Kagome ran towards Miroku.  
  
"Miroku! Are you ok? Stop crying, what's wrong? I taught my Grandfather a lesson, I got our house I didn't abandon you I know I was gone for a while. I love you, please stop crying.."  
  
"Kagome? Oh I've missed you so much, I thought your grandfather was holding you hostage since you were gone for ten days, I thought, I thought.."  
  
"I told him off Miroku, he won't be bothering us anymore."  
  
"He will finally leave us be? We can finally live in peace?"  
  
"Well once we find the jewel."  
  
"Yes, the jewel."  
  
"Miroku, I bought us a wonderful cottage with plenty of land all around it. It's big enough for us to have a child."  
  
"Yes Kagome, that would be big enough for me."  
  
"Come, I want you to see it."  
  
***  
  
"It's beautiful, but how did you-"  
  
"It's all from the five coins you gave me, they were worth over 100 million zen!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
"Kagome, My darling, will you join me for our first romantic feast in our new house?"  
  
"I will."  
  
***  
  
"I must go tell lord Sesshoumaru! He will want to know of this right away!"  
  
***  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru! They have their new house and they said they were going to have a 'romantic feast' could that mean-"  
  
"Good, now my plan can take effect."  
  
"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru. You can finally destroy Kikio's soul the one who gave Inuyasha Tetsiaga and always shoots you with those stu-"  
  
"Enough Jyaken, we are wasting our time here. I want her to die as soon as possible!"  
  
***  
  
Well sorry but this is where the chapter ends, I know you guys wanted more but the next chapter will be over 2 pages long. 


	10. Miroku's child is planted

Well here is the Lemony part that some of you guys have been waiting for so here.  
  
***  
  
"Miroku, how bout some nice Sake'?"  
  
"No, thank you though"  
  
"Yes, well, I made some sticky rice. Would you li- what? What are you staring at?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I just couldn't get my eyes of your beautiful face it's like every time I see it you get more and more beautiful."  
  
Blushing bright red Kagome started serving the sticky rice.  
  
***  
  
After finishing their dinner Kagome started showing him around their new house.  
  
"This is the living room, a place to read, write and rest. This over here will be the guest room until-"  
  
"So, where's our room?"  
  
"It's over here."  
  
"Kagome, I'm getting tired I think I'll need a little rest."  
  
"Yes of course, I believe I'll need some sleep too."  
  
"Kagome. you don't have to come and sleep with me till you know it's the right time."  
  
"Miroku, I promised you what I'd do and I don't know if it's just that you aren't ready pr if you just don't want it right now. But I don't care when it happens so-"  
  
Suddenly Miroku broke her off by a sudden kiss. Kagome putting her arms around his neck made it possible for Miroku to pick her up and walk towards the bed with Kagome held by his arms.  
  
Laying her down softly on their bed as Miroku whispered into her ear, "I will always love you, no matter what happens between us."  
  
While sitting up Kagome said, "I feel the same way Miroku, I will never love anyone as much as I love you."  
  
Leaning over and giving Kagome a little peck on the cheek Miroku started rubbing her butt with one hand while the other was crawling up her shirt and pushing her lips into his face. With his arm underneath her shirt and though the top hole he broke the kiss and slowly (and carefully) took off her shirt.  
  
"Um, Kagome?"  
  
"Yes Miroku?"  
  
"What's this thing right here?" Miroku said while poking at her bra.  
  
"It's a bra, it makes it so my breasts are safe and not hurt if someone hits me."  
  
"Ok, now I get it. I think."  
  
Trying to pull the bra over her head very gently making him notice that it wasn't the way to get it off.  
  
"Um, a little help please."  
  
Reaching behind her back she undid the clip holding her bra on.  
  
"That better?"  
  
"Much."  
  
Sliding her skirt off along with her underwear made his heart pound with much weight.  
  
"MMmm. now it's my turn."  
  
Seeing the strap holding his front robe on, Kagome reached out and untied it slowly while feeling something harden underneath his robes. Letting the strap loose Kagome watched as his front robe fell to the floor. Seeing his bottom robe open to expose his muscular chest and his Fondoshi. Kagome thought, 'how could I have felt something harden underneath his well wrapped Fondoshi?'  
  
Starting to unwrap his Fondoshi Kagome saw as Miroku's muscles tensed in embarrassment.  
  
"Miroku, are you ok?"  
  
"Yes, but. I haven't anything like this before."  
  
"Really? After all the people you've asked, even that old woman? You turned her down?"  
  
"Yes, but I really do want this, I want a child to care about, to take on my life quest."  
  
"Good, because I have wanted this since our first date."  
  
After finally getting his Fondoshi off Kagome could finally see his manhood his one spot he could be harmed.  
  
Scooting over to one side of the bed, Kagome started patting the one side she was just sitting on waiting for Miroku to sit down.  
  
Finally getting what Kagome meant Miroku sat down and layed himself down on the bed and faced Kagome.  
  
"Miroku." Kagome said while moving her finger up and down Miroku's chest.  
  
"Yes Kagome?" Miroku said while moving his lips closer to her face.  
  
"I believe I don't want just a child, I want you." Kagome said in her last breath before Miroku's lips touched hers.  
  
Putting her arms around Miroku's neck she pulled herself closer while Miroku placed his hand on her hips. His manhood started to harden while it touched her smooth silky body.  
  
After breaking free from that loving kiss Kagome whispered into his ear, "I love you, and I always will"  
  
"I love you too," Miroku said after kissing her sweet and soft hair.  
  
Putting her legs around his hips Miroku started pushing into her slowly. "Kagome, I have never loved someone as much as I love you, please forgive me if this hurts."  
  
"I will Miroku, I will."  
  
***  
  
"Master, they have started up, soon you can get that human woman back, for it is her reason you did not get tetsiauga!"  
  
"Yes, first she will go down, them my brother."  
  
"Master look! He has planted the seed! Should we go after them now? Though she looks like she is in pain."  
  
"No, not now. We shall wait till morning." 'She must have never experienced pleasure like this before, she feels much pain in it.'  
  
***  
  
Well here is my longest chapter so Review, tell me how it was please 


	11. The next morning, The exclamation

Well here is chapters 11, since this is just a fanfic, don't get to think this is what truly happens in the show. Oh, and if you see any letters before the talking it's to show you who they are. Sa- Sango Inu- Inuyasha Shi- Shippo Shr- Shrukin (you'll find out later) M- Miroku J- Jyaken Ses- Sesshoumaru  
  
***  
  
Sa- "Inuyasha, its morning do you think something could have happened to Kagome or Miroku?"  
  
Inu- "I'm not sure, but if something did happen to them Miroku would save them. Lets wait a while to see if they return."  
  
***  
  
M- "Ugh. that was a tough night. Kagome? Kagome?" Looking all around their room Miroku caught the sight of the staff of skulls going back and forth outside his window, he knew that it couldn't be good.  
  
***  
  
J- "Master. what are you doing, why don't you just kill her."  
  
Ses- Holding Kagome by the neck with his hand on her stomach Sesshoumaru responded, "Because Jyaken, this way we'll brake her child's heart with him finding out that it sucked up his mother"  
  
All of a sudden Kagome started feeling her womb getting bigger with herself starting to get sucked into the child within in her.  
  
***  
  
Ses- "You don't know what's going on right now do you Kagome? Well how about I tell you? I have the power to make things grow older, and that is what I have done to your new son in there, he is now at the age when his air void opens, he will first suck you up then everything in sight."  
  
J- "Master, maybe we should go."  
  
Ses- "Yes lets, Miroku will find his wife gone and his son sucking up everything in sight."  
  
M- "No, I have already found you."  
  
Ses- "A naked man with his naked woman, that's so touching. It's to late for your wife, so I guess I should go. Goodbye!"  
  
*** Running over to Kagome Miroku saw her stomach was about 20 pounds over the weight she could hold, finding out what was happening, Miroku was in a big hurry to stop it.  
  
M- "Kagome! Here, swallow this prayer bead!"  
  
Touching Miroku's face, with Kagome's last breath she opened her mouth and whispered, "goodbye. Miroku.." When her body started to go towards one spot.  
  
***  
  
Grabbing his extra prayer beads Miroku put them around his new son's arm.  
  
Seeing his son grew to be nine years old while inside Kagome Made Miroku try to think how powerful Sesshoumaru really was.  
  
Shr-"F-F-F-Fa- Father?"  
  
M-"Yes, father, I am the one who shall help you on your long journey."  
  
Shr-"M-M-Mo-Mother? F-Father where is mother?"  
  
M- "Mother." While saying that word Miroku started walking towards the house.  
  
***  
  
After telling his son about everything for two days (except the death of Kagome, he didn't have the heart to tell his son) Miroku thought it was time for him to meet his aunt and uncle.  
  
M-"Son, jump through here, don't worry you'll be ok."  
  
Shr-"No I won't not until you tell me what happened to my mother!"  
  
M-"Shrukin, I'm sorry, if you want to know you want to know. You know about your right hand? And what it does?"  
  
Shr-"Yes father, why?"  
  
M-"You know it sucks in anything?"  
  
Shr-"Yes but-"  
  
M-"Your right hand.it sucked in your mother."  
  
Shr-"What?! I.I." 'Sob'  
  
Putting his arm around his son Miroku started patting his head and saying over and over, "It's ok. Let it all out."  
  
Looking up with tear filled eyes all Shrukin could say was, "I'm sorry father. 'Sniff'. I didn't know."  
  
M-"Yes my son, that is why I always act hurt. The one person that finally grants me a child takes her soul to go join a new body." (I can't tell him the truth just yet, it would be wrong.).  
  
Shr-"Father! That's it, that's it! You gave me the best idea!"  
  
***  
  
Well here is the end of this chapter, more are coming I just have to type them up. 


	12. The truth, Beginning of the showdown

Well I'm going to still put the letters in front of them so you will know but here is the next chapter (I promise it will be longer...)  
  
***  
  
Walking through Inuyasha forest searching for Inuyasha Sesshoumaru and Jyaken were talking.  
  
J-"Lord Sesshoumaru, now that you have finally gotten rid of that girl you can defeat and kill Inuyasha"  
  
Ses-"Yes Jyaken, but will you quit bringing that up every 2 minutes!"  
  
***  
  
Standing by the well Shrukin started coming up with plenty of ideas to try and get his mother back.  
  
Shr-"Father, since you were born in the older times she can go to any body in time right?"  
  
M-"Well yes, but... You know, she has only part of her soul, and... Well son I didn't want to tell you this, that part is trapped inside your right hand until we kill Naraku..."  
  
Shr-"She can never be her full self? But... But..."  
  
M-Putting his hands on his son's shoulders Miroku shook him and said straight to his face, "You have no idea how much I loved your mother, we have no way of finding her until we get rid of our curse! Now come, we must go down the well, your uncle will need us."  
  
***  
  
While talking on the other side the rest of the group (all but Myoga, Miroku, Kagome-duh- and Shrukin) was being attacked in their usual resting place. Myoga had run off while Inuyasha was being attacked by his older brother Sesshoumaru, Sango kept throwing her weapon at Sesshoumaru but he kept dodging and jamming Inuyasha into another tree. Shippo was trying to help out but could not.  
  
Ses-"Hand over Tetsiauga or feel the wrath of death..."  
  
Inu-"I'd rather feel your wrath then hand over this fang that is rightfully mine!"  
  
Shi-"Foxfire!"  
  
Ses-"Stupid Kitsue that will not harm me!"  
  
Sa-"Inuyasha, how does your brother move so fast? I can't hit him"  
  
Ses-"Either way I shall get the fang and the sheath, if I kill you while you have it I gain it, if you give it to me you shall live, though not for long."  
  
M-"Let him go!"  
  
Ses-"Ah, the perverted monk..."  
  
Shr-"Father what does he mean?"  
  
M-"Nothing son..."  
  
Kicking Sesshoumaru in the chest while his head was turned, Inuyasha jumped up and pulled out Tetsiauga.  
  
Without getting hit Sesshoumaru dashed into the woods.  
  
M-"Good, now that we have time to talk I have something very special to tell you guys. Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango. This is my son, Shrukin go say hello to your Uncle Inuyasha, Aunt Sango, and cousin Ship-"  
  
Inu-"Where's Kagome?"  
  
M-"Well... This is also her son too..."  
  
Shr-"Hello..."  
  
Sa-"Shrukin, what's wrong?"  
  
Shr-"I'll never get to meet my mother..."  
  
Sa, Inu-"Why?"  
  
Shr-"I killed her, I-"  
  
Sa, Inu, Shi-"WHAT?!?!"  
  
M-"Sesshoumaru made Shrukin grow inside her womb till her was nine, the age when the air void opens..."  
  
Inu-"I'm going to kill hi-"  
  
All were lost in thought and memory until Inuyasha stumbled. Everyone noticed that the tree had a melted hole in it, while Inuyasha felt his back burning away.  
  
Inu-"Ah, here's my chance. Why? Why did you do it?"  
  
Ses-"All those times she shot me with those purified arrows to save her friends kept me from taking Tetsiauga. But not anymore."  
  
Inu-"Yes, now I can kill you without her holding me back!"  
  
Inu-Jumping into the air about to take a swing at Sesshoumaru Inuyasha shouted, "This is for Kagome!"  
  
Dodging the sword easily Sesshoumaru went and stopped at the exact spot Inuyasha was in.  
  
M-"Inuyasha don't swing anymore, just get out of the way!"  
  
Inu-"Never! My brother killed her! She had the shards anyway! Now they're in your son's hand! We can never complete this quest now!"  
  
M-"Inuyasha, I have them! Now move out of the way!"  
  
Inu-"I've been waiting for this moment, so leave us alone and protect your son!"  
  
Ses- "Jyaken! Destroy the perverted monk, his son, the young Kitsue, my brother's new lover, and her protector!"  
  
J-"Yes lord Sesshoumaru... Now all of you will feel the power of the staff of skulls!"  
  
When the fire started to come out of the old man's head Miroku pulled off the prayer beads and started to suck up the fire.  
  
M- "All of you run!" All but Shrukin ran to Inuyasha's Forest. "Run I said!"  
  
Shr-"No father I want to help"  
  
While pulling out his right hand Jyaken started moving forward and moving the staff of skulls towards Shrukin.  
  
M-"NO!" Miroku screamed while jumping to the side, squishing his son and pushing him off to the side to protect him.  
  
While doing that Miroku sucked in the staff of skulls. Though doing that Jyaken had escaped.  
  
***  
  
Standing across from each other staring Sesshoumaru started to speak  
  
Ses-"So Inuyasha, we finally get the showdown we've always wanted, the one only one of us will walk away victorious, and alive."  
  
Inu-"Yes, and that person will be me!" While saying that Inuyasha leaped into the air with Tetsiauga, ready for a swing. Suddenly Sesshoumaru disappeared from Inuyasha's sight. All of a sudden Inuyasha found himself being pushed into a tree by his brother.  
  
Ses-"Lets see how you feel with your arm cut off"  
  
Stuck against the tree all Inuyasha could do was wait for the pain. 


	13. Mid section of Sesshoumaru's battle

Well I know it took a while, but here it is, I only took a long time because I was watching episodes 37-51 sorry but I hope you guys forgive me.  
  
***  
  
Feeling the pain from the loss of his arm Inuyasha screamed out, "Miroku!" Hearing his name Miroku put the beads back on his arm and turned towards Inuyasha.  
  
Seeing blood Miroku whispered, "Kurro" under his breath. "Shrukin, follow Sango and help her in any way you can!"  
  
"Yes father but promis me you won't squish me again."  
  
"Sure, now go!" Watching his son go off towards Sango Miroku turned once again towards Inuyasha.  
  
***  
  
"With Tetsiauga at your side you cannot get away."  
  
"Yes but with the sword you have you cannot harm me!"  
  
Sticking the sword made from ogre teeth in through Inuyasha Sesshoumaru planted him against the tree, the whispered into his ear, "Yes but leaving you here while my poison melts away your skin is the perfect way to make you suffer. Now for the perverted monk..."  
  
***  
  
After turning away from his son and towards Inuyasha Miroku saw Sesshoumaru whisper something into Inuyasha's ear and turn towards him. Suddenly Miroku thought, 'looks like I'm next in line...'  
  
***  
  
"Aunt Sango?! Aunt Sango, are you there?"  
  
"Shrukin is that you?"  
  
"Yes Aunt, what are you doing? Are you trying to make a plan?"  
  
"We need to save your uncle somehow, he's pinned to a tree and has started to melt!"  
  
"How can I help? I want to help, maybe I could use Foxfire somehow..."  
  
"Aunt, would I be able to help at all?"  
  
"Uh... maybe you two are too young..."  
  
"I'm going to help!" After saying that Shippo jumped through the trees and yelled, "Foxfire!"  
  
"Shippo no!"  
  
***  
  
Floating down to Miroku, Sesshoumaru threw him a nest full of "devil bees."  
  
"The bees in that nest will never leave you alone, for if you open your Kazanna they will fly right in. They will never go away unless I tell them."  
  
Thinking fast Miroku opened the Kazanna before the bees could get out of the nest to sting him.  
  
"Ha, that is what I was hoping you would do, seeing that you swallowed the nest you swallowed the poison within them. Humans have no sense of thought!"  
  
Falling to his knees Miroku weezed, "Itsnamu! Now I am happy for Kagome, she did not have to suffer as I am right now."  
  
"Not having to suffer? Being sucked into her own son's Kazanna while still alive is not having to suffer?"  
  
All of a sudden Miroku heard someone yell, "Foxfire!" Both of them looked up to see Shippo trying to hit Sesshoumaru.  
  
Watching Sesshoumaru dodge his foxfire with ease Shippo suddenly brought out his top.  
  
***  
  
Seeing how well Shippo was doing (With the top grinding at Sesshoumaru's head) Sango yelled out, "Kirara!" jumping on Kirara Sango grabbed Shrukin and pulled him up.  
  
***  
  
Sorry you guys, I have to work more on finding out everything that is out so far, sorry, I'll get another out by the end of the week. 


	14. The Battle has ended Who has won? Who ha...

Sorry about that you guys I know I promised that it would be done by last week but I have my Grandmother coming over tomorrow so I've been cleaning all weekend, but here you go  
  
***  
  
Feeling his back burn away and watching while his friends try and defeat his older brother made Inuyasha feel like he needed to help them.  
  
Suddenly Hiriekotsi cut off the handle of the sword.  
  
Sliding off the blade Inuyasha tried to sit up but still lacked the strength.  
  
***  
  
Kirara landing next to Inuyasha watched as Sango jumped off and looked to Inuyasha's back. Seeing that his back had melted to his knees Sango cried on his back, put her arms around Inuyasha and lifted him up onto Kirara's back.  
  
"Inuyasha, I will get you back your health, we must go see Kaede." Though while getting him ready Sango did not see Shrukin run off towards Miroku.  
  
***  
  
"Master Shrukin!!"  
  
Seeing something jumping up and down on his shoulder (by instinct) Shrukin swatted it. Noticing it did not die Shrukin started bashing it with his small hand. Noticing it was still alive he started hitting it with a rock. Still not dead Shrukin picked it up and yelled at it "Why won't you die?"  
  
"Master Shrukin, I went to try and save your father, he told me about you. He also said he wants you to suck him into your Kazanna so he may die, not in pain, not in anything..."  
  
"But... But..."  
  
"Just do it! We have to get out of here!!"  
  
Hearing a weak voice Shrukin turned towards it and saw his father, "Now son, you must.... I am feeling terrible pain, you must..."  
  
"I can't! You're the only person I have left!!"  
  
Suddenly Shrukin felt somebody grab his leg. Soaring through the air Shrukin grabbed his father's hand. Looking up he saw Sango, Shippo and blood all over, which must have been Inuyasha's. Still holding his father's hand Shrukin pulled him and his father up onto Kirara.  
  
***  
  
"Hmmmm, Looks like they got away this time, but, Inuyasha is more then dead. He is in great pain and suffering."  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru, I wish to regret but the Monk's hand sucked in the Staff of the skulls, we no longer have it with us."  
  
Turning around in anger and a red glow in his eyes Sesshoumaru yelled, "WHAT?! Now that Inuyasha is dead I shall take them out one by one or... I shall destroy Naraku..."  
  
***  
  
"I am sorry, he is to far gone for me to heal, though the monk is recovering quite well Inuyasha is done for. Ye can go visit him before he passes if Ye'd like."  
  
"Yes that would be good, come Shippo, Kirara. Shrukin, go see how your father is doing."  
  
***  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Ugh... S..an..go.. is..t-that..you?"  
  
Kneeling down at Inuyasha body Sango started to cry. "Inuyasha I'm sorry, I can't help you. Please, please don't leave me!"  
  
"You...still...have..them"  
  
Shaking him while still weeping Sango said, "No, please don't go! I love you! Please, please come back!"  
  
"I...love...yo-ughhhhh"  
  
"Nooooo!"  
  
Sango fell over Inuyasha and hugged him then kissed him gently on the forehead.  
  
***  
  
well sorry but that's all for this week. Here ya go 


	15. Goodbye, but not lost

Well, sorry you guys but I guess I'm going to have to write one about every two weeks, if your lucky one. It's just that I got to an Art school and well I have double the homework most people have. Here ya go then.  
  
***  
  
Seeing Miroku lying on the floor breathing slowly and softly Shrukin slipped in trying to make no noise.  
  
"Father? Father, I will never let my void eat you, I love you too much to let it do that."  
  
Miroku did not move but words seemed to be coming out of his mouth, "Son, I just wanted to see your mother again, I love her has much as I love you. I will never get to see her again until her soul is released. Please, now just go, if I move the poison will seep farther into my body and I would have no life left to raise you."  
  
"Yes father..."  
  
***  
  
Seeing Sango and Kirara carry Inuyasha out of his resting room and outside Kaede stood up and said, "What are ye doing?! Where are ye taking him??"  
  
Sango didn't look towards her she just responded with the sound of peace in her voice, "To his final resting place, he needs a nice one."  
  
Shippo shot out the room and shouted, "Wait for me Sango!" Shippo grabbed Kirara's tail and was dragged along.  
  
After watching them fly away Kaede sat back down and continued making the antidote for Miroku.  
  
"Grandma Kaede? May I help to?"  
  
"Yes Shrukin, ye may."  
  
***  
  
Bouncing along on Kirara's tail for less then a minute Shippo was thrown on to Kirara right before she landed.  
  
Ignoring Shippo Sango said to Kirara, "The god tree, the perfect resting place for my loved one. This loss in battle proves I should not try and be an emotional person until it's time." Sango placed her hand on her stomach before she started digging her lover's grave.  
  
After spending about 2 hours digging the grave with Shippo and Kirara, placing him inside and covering his body. Sango watched as a black rose bush emerged from the grave.  
  
"Oooo- A black rose, a plant that only feeds upon dead in-human bodies. Hey, I wonder if that means... Sango, I'll be right back!" Shippo darted off towards the well  
  
"Shippo! Meet us back at Kaede's!"  
  
***  
  
Running to the bone eater's well Shippo hopped in and turned out on the other side. Hopping out, and opening the well's door, Shippo looked towards the god tree, seeing it Shippo noticed a black rose bush in front of it with Kagome's grandfather in confusion about it.  
  
"What? How did this get here?"  
  
"Grandpa, it just appeared, like it was supposed to be there."  
  
Walking out of the well's resting place Shippo went over to Souta.  
  
"Why, hello... what is your name? Hey! Your from the same place Inuyasha is from aren't you?!"  
  
"I am a fox demon, a friend of Kagome's."  
  
"Kagome?! How is she? Is she ok?"  
  
"..."  
  
"WHAT HAPPENED TO HER?!"  
  
"She... Um... she... she-" 'bang!'  
  
Shippo fell flat on the floor and got dragged into the Higurashi house.  
  
***  
  
Finally up and walking Miroku started to tell his son stories about Kagome.  
  
Getting back to Kaede's Sango started to pitch in on some of the adventures (to make sure Miroku didn't lie too much) and listen to some she didn't know.  
  
"Father, do you think mother's soul will be released once we get our quest completed? I sure do hope so, I want to see her."  
  
"All we can do is hope son..."  
  
Looking over towards the sunset Sango interrupted their conversation, "You guys Shippo has been gone a long time, you don't think anything could have happened to him do you?"  
  
Looking over in the same direction Miroku responded, "Lets hope not, Shippo's only 7 years old, he could get in a lot of trouble with people he didn't know."  
  
***  
  
Pouring a bucket of water on Shippo's head Grandpa Higurashi yelled into his little ears, "Wake up you stupid demon!"  
  
Shaking the water off his head Shippo looked up to a man who looked like his head was going to explode.  
  
"um sir... Kagome was murdered...by...by...Sesshoumaru Inuyasha's brother...Inuyasha was killed right after...I'm sorry."  
  
"I knew some day this would happen, she died in the old world didn't she?"  
  
"Actually um sir sh-"  
  
"She had to of, that half demon would never kill her on this side."  
  
"But si-"  
  
"I must find that monk and ask him how everything happened!"  
  
Grabbing onto the old man's sleeve Shippo shouted, "She died on this side! Sesshoumaru is a full demon not half! Miroku could not stop him!"  
  
"That means..."  
  
Letting go Shippo responded, "I'm s-sorry, she had a wonderful life. She was like a mother to me."  
  
Jumping down and walking under grandpa Higurashi and towards the well Shippo said softly, "Goodbye."  
  
Miss Higurashi ran up to Shippo and stopped right in front of him, "Wait! You have no mother? Father?" Shippo nodded to both, "Will you stay with us then? We don't want you to be all alone, besides, we now have an extra room you could stay in."  
  
Looking over to Miss Higurashi with his mouth wide open Grandpa Higurashi was about to explode in that spot.  
  
Looking over to him Miss Higurashi said firmly but softly, "He can stay."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Running over Shippo hugged Miss Hirgurashi and said, "I must go tell my friends, though I still want to help them on their journeys."  
  
Before she could stop him Shippo ran to the well and jumped down.  
  
Looking back to her glaring family Miss Higurashi responded, "What? He's to little to be out around their without supervision!"  
  
***  
  
Well I must stop here, or else I will lose where I left off writing, though I will write more soon. Hope you have enjoyed what I have so far! 


	16. To stay? or Not to Stay?

Well I know It's been a while but I've started my own book. not on fanfiction but of my own story so that's why it's been so long sorry you guys.  
  
***  
  
"Miroku! Sango! Wake Up!" Shippo watched as Sango stood up very slowly while he went to sit by the fire.  
  
"Wha? Huh? Are Demons nearby? I'll suck 'em up!" Pulling out his right hand and starting to take off the prayer beads Miroku noticed No-one was out but Sango, Shippo and him.  
  
"Great Idea Having Kirara on watch Sango!" Miroku said Sarcastically.  
  
"Shippo what is it?" Sango said while wiping sleep from her eyes.  
  
"Guys I'm moving in with the Higurashi's, They offered me a home and I took it."  
  
San; "Shippo why don't you go? Live with them, the quest is getting a little more dangerous, you need a good place to live."  
  
Shi; "I told you I want to help while we were fighting Sesshoumaru, and I want to help now!"  
  
San; "Why?"  
  
Shi; "I want to show you guys I am worth something"  
  
Mir; "Shippo, you are worth something, Kagome was able to see that, we just don't want you to get hurt..."  
  
Shi; "If I'm worth something, I won't get hurt, I want to help you finish the quest and that's FINAL!"  
  
Mir+San; "FINE!"  
  
San; "Die if you want!"  
  
Mir; "We're happy you chose to stay, but it's just we're worried about your health..."  
  
Shi; "I don't care, I just want to help out!"  
  
"Fine lets go find Sesshoumaru, we must hurt him for what he did!"  
  
"No Sango, he will come to us, remember, we have Tetsiauga. Lets just go back to sleep."  
  
Kneeling back down onto her knees Sango motioned for Shippo to go to bed.  
  
***  
  
OK OK OK I have about 20 more chapters and 40 more pages but heres one chapter so here ya go. 


	17. Perverted moves and Koga's First appeara...

Well Here ya go, next chapter. enjoy! Though I think you might not...)  
  
***  
  
Seeing everyone in bed (Shippo + Kirara byShrukin, Shrukin by Miroku, Miroku by Sango and Sango by Shippo + Kirara.) In this position Miroku couldn't help himself.  
  
Rub, Rub, Rub...  
  
Feeling Miroku's Perverted move Sango quickly grabbed his hand slapped it 9 times and put it back on his sleeping blankets, "Not tonight Miroku, the loss of Inuyasha is to much for me to bare. It's to much for me to even hurt you for that."  
  
"Sorry Sango, it's just that position, you were begging to be touched, weren't you?"  
  
"Yes, But... Not by you..."  
  
"Inuyasha?! You mean he's touched you there?"  
  
"Well um, Miroku... you know how I was acting strangley the past few weeks?"  
  
"Yeah but..."  
  
"It's because the second date you went on with Kagome, Inuyasha and I... sorta...became as one..."  
  
A dreadful Silence fell over the woods, while Miroku's mouth Gaped open.  
  
"You-You-Ough" Miroku fainted in his sleeping blankets. Watching the monk faint Sango went to sleep right after.  
  
***  
  
The next morning Kirara was scratching Sango in the face, as soon as she woke up and got to her senses Sango noticed that Koga standing in front of her looking down with a pathetic and a 'oh god I feel so sorry for you' look on his face. Then she noticed Miroku was sleeping half-way on her with his head oh her shoulder and his right hand on her breast.  
  
Slapping Miroku Sango said under her breath, "You still have not forgotten those perverted ways."  
  
Jumping up Miroku grabbed his staff and had it right up against Koga's head.  
  
Standing up in front of Koga Sango said in an army matter, "What do you want? And, What are you doing here?"  
  
"I should be asking you that same question... Where is Kagome?"  
  
Lowering his staff Miroku turned around and answered softly, "Calm down, come sit on this log and I'll- we'll tell you the story."  
  
"Why?! What happened to her?! If you got her killed I'll do the same to you!"  
  
All of them sat down on the log. Explaining how everything happened, how they got married, (not very explanatory on how they made the child) the house, (during the explanation Shrukin came in and sat by his father) "and then after that night Sesshoumaru k-k-ki-killed h-" Miroku broke off into a cry.  
  
Finally getting himself in tune Miroku said, "This is Kagome's son, Shrukin, he is also mine." Motioning towards his son.  
  
He whispered, "Say hello to Koga, he was in love with your mother and protected her many times."  
  
"Humph!" Koga turned around away from Shrukin, "This Sesshoumaru is the same one right? Inuyasha's older brother? I will destroy him this time! I will kill him for killing... her..." All of a sudden Koga ran off to find Sesshoumaru.  
  
Hakkaku and Ginta Had just caught up when Koga left. Suddenly hearing them yelling, "Koga give us a little slack" and "Hey Koga Wait up for us!" Shippo woke up  
  
Seeing leaves and everything moved around from Koga's Whirlwind Shippo got upset, "Did you guys have a battle without waking me up?"  
  
***  
  
Well that's it for this chapter, I'll be putting up another though it might take a while, like I said before I'm starting to write my own book. But hope you guys liked what happened, In two chapters.Sour Lemon!! 


	18. Koga's Tricked! Miroku's true color

Well here is 18 Dunno if it took me that long, have had the story done since March I believe. Dunno?  
  
***  
  
It did not take time to find Sesshoumaru for he was on a search for Miroku.  
  
Seeing a whirlwind coming towards him Sesshoumaru stopped in his tracks and waited.  
  
"Rin, run to your usual hiding space. I need to do something important, Jyaken, go with her."  
  
"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru"  
  
"Okay Sesshoumaru-Sama!"  
  
All of a sudden Koga appeared in front of Sesshoumaru, but did not even pick up a stir or startle.  
  
"You killed my woman, your gonna die!"  
  
"I am, am I? Hmmm, seems the monk forgot to give you some important details."  
  
"Details? What details?"  
  
"Kagome was married at the time... to the perverted monk, I guess she wasn't you woman after all."  
  
"I already knew that! They married so she could give him a child before he died."  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed when Koga said the word 'child', "You mean?"  
  
"Yes... Miroku and Kagome's son's Kazaana sucked her in..."  
  
"On purpose?"  
  
"Of course, It was his father who planned it."  
  
"He's going to be dead!"  
  
"hmmm... I'm on my way to hurt the monk also, why don't you join me?"  
  
"NO! He will die by my hands!"  
  
Sesshoumaru turned around towards Naraku's scent.  
  
***  
  
Sitting down next to Miroku, Sango started to rub his back. Miroku had burst into tears when Koga had left.  
  
"Miroku it's ok, just don't think of the bad memories, just think of what she did for you... What?! What the hell do you think you are doing?!"  
  
-sniff- "I'm crying on you shoulder...-sniff- what's wrong with that?"  
  
Seeing both his arms under his heart broken head and on her shoulder Sango whispered, "If your not doing anything else then..." looking behind her she saw Shrukin rubbing her. "SHRUKIN! Go to sleep! I said go! You too Shippo!"  
  
Lifting up Miroku's chin to look into his eyes Sango said, "I know exactly how you feel, I lost my loved one also."  
  
Looking into her eyes Miroku whispered questionly, "Kohaku?"  
  
"No... the one I lost was... Inuyasha."  
  
"Inuyasha? Really? But, I thought, how?!"  
  
"You know when you guys were gone for about 4 days? The first night is the night 'it' happened..."  
  
"You mean?!"  
  
"Yes... I carry Inuyasha's child."  
  
Sango pushed her lips on Miroku's though he Roughly pushed her away, "No! I cared for you a while back and you always refused, Kagome cared for me, loved me, gave me a son! I did the same! I cannot, I am sorry."  
  
***  
  
Sango convinced Miroku to go into the hot spring with her, first she took off her clothes. Miroku waited till she was done and was in. he did not want to see her nude again. Miroku took off his trying to hide in some wild horse-radish, though Sango peeped whenever she could.  
  
"Sango, are you sure this is ok? I mean how will this help us with our problems?"  
  
"Miroku it won't, it will just help us forget about them for a while."  
  
'I could never forget about the woman I loved so much the one who I would have given up my life for even given up my child for...'  
  
***  
  
Well that's the end of that chapter sorry guys/gals but I gotta do some more writing on my other stories 


	19. Rape! Koga's Mistake

Here's the (kinda) rape scene what some of you guys have been asking for... some since uh.. who knows how long?  
  
***  
  
"If this is what you want, I won't stop you. For if you did make love to Inuyasha then you must carry his child."  
  
"Yes, but I also want to carry yours... You are my beginning love of this whole gang. Also, it has deteriorated to just you and me."  
  
"Don't forget Shippo, my son and Kirara."  
  
"Yes but they are young and Kirara can't take much more, she is over the age of everyone's killer." Sango took a step closer to Miroku forcing him to make a step back. Showing her that he had no intention to doing something like this. "What? Don't you want me?"  
  
"Sango, know this, I was in love with one person and that person is gone, so I will never love another, other then our son."  
  
"Is that so... Well maybe you'll feel different after something 'special'"  
  
Sango came closer but Miroku's expression did not change.  
  
***  
  
After Sango's chance to change his heart, she noticed he had the same expression through the "magic" as he did now.  
  
"So even though you did not move, you still feel forced. Because I am not her."  
  
"Yes, Is that not what I told you?"  
  
"Fine, you are nothing like Inuyasha anyway!"  
  
Sango stomped out of the hot spring and stopped suddenly in her tracks.  
  
Noticing her angry feet's beat movement stopped moving suddenly Miroku said making sure not to make a glance at her, "what is it Sango?"  
  
"I hear something coming."  
  
Miroku heard it too so he turned towards the sound and they both saw Koga's whirlwind coming towards them.  
  
Once Koga jumped out he grabbed Sango and held a knife to her neck and faced Miroku.  
  
"So monk, you planned to kill Kagome all along!"  
  
"Why would I do that? I loved her more then any woman I have ever seen! She was the one person who loved me back and did not use me for pleasure!" Giving Sango a swift glance.  
  
"You lie!"  
  
"I do not lie! What I say is true! The same story my son knows. The same story Sango knows. I see though your mind was thwarted by Sesshoumaru!"  
  
"Why should I believe a human? Sesshoumaru is a demon and he would not lie to one of his own kind!"  
  
"Then why does he have with him the child you killed a while ago? The young human girl you killed was brought back to life by him! I bet he just lied to you a while ago."  
  
Hearing those words Koga forgot about the knife and pierced through Sango's neck.  
  
Hearing a moan and groan Koga dropped the knife and let go of Sango.  
  
Falling to the floor Sango let out her last breath and mouthed, "Here I come." Though no one heard her but Inuyasha.  
  
***  
  
Sorry but I gotta end here getting to tired right now to type more. Will type more tomarrow. 


	20. So long but not lost, Rin's new Achievem...

Another couple of painful deaths oh how many shall we have? Oh well... I don't really care as long as it's not in the show... hehehe  
  
***  
  
Sesshoumaru had already killed Kohaku on the way to Naraku's though he made sure Rin did not see, for he knew her human heart could not take it.  
  
Holding Naraku by the neck Sesshoumaru was about to let off poison when-  
  
"Naraku! This is your final breath you shall say you have died by Lord Sesshoumaru's hands!"  
  
"Shut up Jyaken." Again about to kill Naraku when Sesshoumaru heard-  
  
"Sesshoumaru-Sama's gonna win! Yay Sesshoumaru-Sama!"  
  
"Shut up Rin! Go ahead and finish it lord Sesshoumaru."  
  
"Rin shout all you want..." 'That will teach Jyaken I am the one giving orders here.'  
  
Rin went on with her childish cheers.  
  
"What?! Why can't I cheer for you?"  
  
Ignoring Jyaken Sesshoumaru let out his Poison nails.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru?"  
  
Dropping the melted Naraku Sesshoumaru started to walk away. "Come Rin."  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru?"  
  
Following Sesshoumaru Rin started Skipping towards the way they came.  
  
"Sesshoumaru? What about me? Sesshoumaru Wait for me!!!"  
  
***  
  
"Y-you, just killed her!"  
  
"But I didn't know the truth! You surprised me!"  
  
"It doesn't matter! You are the reason all this happened, if Kagome never met you then she wouldn't have wanted to go on a date with someone. She would be looking after the full Shikon-no Tama Right now! She wouldn't be dead!" With no other words Miroku lifted the prayer beads from his arm and tried to pull in Koga.  
  
Suddenly the Kazanna in his right hand closed. "What? Naraku is dead? I'm free? I'm free! So-"  
  
"Trying to suck me into your hand eh? How about I sock my hand into your face?" Giving Miroku a punch in the face Miroku went unconscious and Koga dropped him into the hot spring to let him drowned. Koga had other business to attend.  
  
***  
  
"Shippo, Wake up! LOOK!" Shaking the young fox demon rapidly Shrukin took off the prayer beads and faced his right hand towards Shippo.  
  
"I KNOW ABOUT YOUR WIND TUNNEL!!!!!!!" Shippo yelled while hugging a tree trying not to get sucked in, then he noticed there was no suction. "wha?"  
  
"The hole on my father's hand is gone too, that's how I found out. Look, it's like it just disapeered."  
  
Grabbing Shippo's hand Shrukin ran towards the hot spring, following the mist. Suddenly Shrukin stopped pointing towards the spring, "There!"  
  
Looking Shippo saw two bodies "ACKKKK!!!"  
  
Taking Shrukin, Shippo ran towards the well.  
  
***  
  
Feeling a slight change in the wind Sesshoumaru became a little cautious, "Hmmm... Rin, go stand by that tree, you too Jyaken."  
  
Suddenly something went straight in front of Sesshoumaru and tried to punch him in the face.  
  
Grabbing the arm going at him with ease, Sesshoumaru lifted the demon up and noticed it was leader of the wolf clan, Koga.  
  
"Why have you come back to me? Have you finished the job I gave you?"  
  
"So it is true! You used me to kill them!"  
  
"That may be so but did it not feel good when you did it? As good as it felt when you had your wolves kill pour Rin over there" gesturing towards Rin by the tree.  
  
"Well no, I did not want to hurt my own, my own... friends"  
  
"Friends?! I thought you only went to them because of Kagome!"  
  
Dropping Koga on the floor Sesshoumaru Stepped on his back and said, "Die"  
  
Letting out some of the poison in his nails Sesshoumaru let him melt till all that was left was the 9 shards that he took from Miroku counting the two of his own.  
  
Picking them up Sesshoumaru Completed the Shikon-no-Tama. Having the full ball in his hands Sesshoumaru held it up to the sunlight.  
  
"Rin, come here"  
  
"What is that Sesshoumaru-Sama?"  
  
"Swallow this but before you do picture yourself with my powers." Doing as Sesshoumaru said. Jyaken and Sesshoumaru watched as Rin transformed into a demon in human form.  
  
Rin's ears were more pointed, she seemed to have a dog tail behind her (she was not old enough to hide all of her demon physics) and her ebony colored nails which were a lot longer seemed to suit her the most. "Rin, not you can protect yourself and fight better then Jyaken."  
  
"Yay! Sesshoumaru-sama can you teach me to use poison whip and poison claws?" while saying that she ran (don't know if you would say it was running maybe faster then running) over to Sesshoumaru and started jumping up and down pleading  
  
***  
  
well here's the end of this chapter. I know I know not before the end of the day... But I got it done at the Very beginning of the next day! 


	21. Who will learn more?

Here's chapter 21 it took me a while to start writing again, so many things, I got a job now. heh hard to do things with a job, sending off papers. Oh well I fitting this in at least.  
  
***  
  
"SOUTA!!!!!!" Shippo and Shrukin jumped out of the well's resting place.  
  
"MRS. HIGURASHI!!!!!!!"  
  
"What? What is it? Oh Shippo, you returned! Are you going to stay with us from now on?"  
  
"I guess you can say that we have to! Miroku and Sango were Killed!"  
  
"What?! My poor son-in-law! No-no-no-no-no! this can't be happening!"  
  
"It is happening Mrs. Higurashi, Shrukin is safe though, He is your grandson."  
  
"What? You mean this little boy here is Kagome's child? He's-he's older then 5 and Kagome just got married about a month ago! This just doesn't make sense! Wait... Did she have a child while she was gone for so long?"  
  
"No" (Shippo explains Kagome's death -chapter 11-)  
  
"Even though I'm old enough to have a great grandson I'm strong as ever! 'CRACK' YIPE!"  
  
"Grandpa you just cracked your backbone why don't you come inside and sit down..."  
  
After Souta brought Higurashi-Jiji inside Mrs. Higurashi said -very softly- "I would love for you two to live here and have a normal life."  
  
Whispering into Shrukin's ear Mrs. Higurashi said, "By the way Shrukin, I'm your grandmother, I hope you can have a wonderful time here and join school."  
  
Mrs Higurashi walked inside the house. Shippo and Shrukin looked at each other in suspicion and then darted off after her.  
  
***  
  
"Jyaken! Stand right there" Sesshoumaru pointed towards two trees.  
  
"I shall do no such thing lord Sesshoumaru!"  
  
-30 second later-  
  
"Untie me lord Sesshoumaru! I shall not be used as a target! With Rin I will probably never be brought back! Untie me this instant!"  
  
Ignoring Jyaken Sesshoumaru turned to Rin, "Now for the poison whip. All you have to do is feel the power inside your blood and believe in yourself also see it with your own eyes. See it hitting Jyaken."  
  
Turing towards Jyaken Rin did as she was told. Suddenly (after she was done -of course-) she noticed Jyaken was cut in half. "YAY! Rin did it!"  
  
"Yes, little Rin, you did, now hold out your hand"  
  
Doing as Sesshoumaru told her to do Sesshoumaru grabbed it and pressed on some poison glands, "Now remember that feeling and you will learn how to use those. That is poison claws."  
  
"Yay!"  
  
"I see you already learned how to move fast." Sesshoumaru grabbed the staff of skulls from Jyaken's cold dead fingers and gave it to Rin, "If you aren't strong enough for one thing use this."  
  
"Thank you Sesshoumaru-Sama!"  
  
***  
  
It took a long time to try and hide Shippo's tail and legs from his fellow students. They decided to have him wear pajama's to school until he could take total human form.  
  
"Yes these two need to start in the lowest form of training. I know I'm a little late at getting them in but they were orphans and just moved in with me."  
  
"Yes now fill in these here and they can start today."  
  
"...Done"  
  
"Okay, you two go to room 305"  
  
"??????"  
  
"Just follow me then"  
  
***  
  
Here's the end of this chapter..there is going to be a big skip in between here and Shippo and Shrukin turning about 17 or 16... only in the 7th grade though... Bad thing about starting when your 9... heh 


	22. Finally found, Feelings unleashed

A big skip though there is a explanatory in the beginning.  
  
***  
  
Shippo was the only one able to go back alone, since Shrukin did not know Keade that much he did not go to her funeral. Now that the Shikon No Tama was back together Shrukin could not go through the well without Shippo holding on to him. 7 years past, Shippo and Shrukin were now in the 7th grade. Sesshoumaru and Rin had taken over the Northern lands. And Shippo was finally old enough to not have to wear pajamas to school. Jyaken was still rotting in his one spot and the staff of skulls was returned to the waterfall from wince it came.  
  
While at home Shippo and Shrukin shared a room.  
  
"Shrukin, do you have to try and seduce every female acquaintance that you think looks hot?"  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"I'm just saying you have the opposite tastes of you father. THAT LAST ONE YOU TRIED TO SEDUCE LOOKED LIKE SHE WAS 5FT TALL AND 200 POUNDS!!!"  
  
Shippo grabbed a leaf that fell of the sacred tree and blew into their room (that's why he always kept the window open) and transformed (His powers had grown... there was no tail) into a beautiful lady that was almost the same as the one Naraku transformed into when he placed the curse on Shrukin's family (though he did not know).  
  
Being a curious person Shrukin climbed down from their bunk bed.  
  
"Do you think this type of person is hot?"  
  
"Yugh! No! change back to your real form!"  
  
Changing into a taller and more slender fox teen Shippo responded, "What you think a tall and slender male is more cute then a female?"  
  
"What does it matter what type of girls I like? Your gay anyway!"  
  
"Wait a minute here..." looking into Shrukin's eyes Shippo said, "your bye aren't you?"  
  
"So what if I am?"  
  
"Why do you go after the tall slender guys and the short and fat girls then?"  
  
"I don't know! For some reason I had a short crush on Inuyasha and this very long one on you!"  
  
Shrukin climbed back up to his part of the bed listening for Shippo's response.  
  
"Really? You know the only reason you've had to have this room with me is because this was Kagome's room and I can't bare to leave it... or you-" Shrukin was about to cut in but Shippo cut him off, "- you looks so much like Kagome! I loved her so much. Even mare then Miroku, a lot more then Inuyasha..." Shippo started crying  
  
Shrukin jumped down, Hugged Shippo and started rubbing his back to try and make him feel better. Somehow Shippo slipped Shrukin to the bed and Started giving him a kiss.  
  
Feeling warmth from his (so-called) cousin, Shrukin slipped his tongue into Shippo's mouth to let feel his emotions for him.  
  
That night Shippo and Shrukin Cuddled (with their clothes on) on the bottom bunk.  
  
***  
  
"Ahh... Little fox fiend I have finally found where you have been hiding all these years."  
  
Sesshoumaru and Rin watched as Shippo attended Keade's funeral and went home.  
  
"So, little one, you have been hiding on the other side..." 'I still have a tiny bald spot from that top of yours... you shall die from that."  
  
"Sesshoumaru-Sama, Where does this lead?"  
  
"Forward in time Rin, You might like it there, just take total human form as we go in."  
  
"But I like my tail and humans don't think of me as totally evil when they see my tail."  
  
Sesshoumaru put his arm around Rin and jumped into the well with her at his side.  
  
***  
  
Sesshoumaru watched as Shippo and Shrukin walked down the sidewalk holding hands. "Seems the young fox has turned down the opposite path of his so called mother..."  
  
"Sesshoumaru-Sama? What is this?" Rin pointed towards a glass statuette in a small store.  
  
"I do not know, b-" Sesshoumaru was interrupted when Rin started to use poison nails and melted the glass which was in front of the display. Grabbing the glass statuette Rin skipped her way towards Shippo and Shrukin.  
  
Sesshoumaru let out a sigh. 'I should have taught her manners before we came here, she'll be pointed out easily'  
  
***  
  
Many of their friends stared at them blankly wondering what was going on. Many also asked, "You two are brothers right? Why are you holding hands?"  
  
They just smiled and walked off.  
  
***  
  
That night, Sesshoumaru planned to take out Shippo the same way he took out his adopted mother (wait until morning to attack)  
  
Sesshoumaru and Rin watched as they ate their dinner with the family while begging for a king size bed to sleep on.  
  
Finally giving up the mother agreed not knowing how 'well' they cared for one another.  
  
Souta was already in high school and had already gone out with almost every cheer leader. Never staying with one because they thought they deserved everything from him.  
  
Higurashi-Jiji was about 10-times crabbier then when Shippo and Shrukin just moved in.  
  
Mrs Higurashi was almost about as nice as she use to be, though old age made her crabby at some points, nicer then ever at others.  
  
Shrukin and Shippo always slept together on the bottom bunk cuddling after that one night.  
  
***  
  
Well that's that... cliff hanger! Hah! 


	23. Shippo's last chance, The beauty Beyond ...

Well it's been a few days but here's another that you guys have been asking for. Soon will turn into 'Sesshoumaru's quest' Sorry but that's all the hints I'm givin'  
  
***  
  
Shrukin woke up to a sudden surprise that Shippo wasn't the warm fur next to him, it was Sesshoumaru's pelt he wore on his shoulder. Shrukin also noticed a sudden warning sign of crying mushrooms.  
  
Following the trail of mushrooms Shrukin ran into a very skinny and beautiful female (yeah I know but her beauty made his mind flip and split in half after landing) picking up the mushrooms and tossing them into her knapsack.  
  
"he-hello?"  
  
The girl just ignored the greeting and went on picking the mushrooms suddenly the mushrooms died and sunk into the floor.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama must be done!"  
  
Feeling the weight of the bag increase (with the mushrooms wanting to return to their natural place) Rin tossed the bag to Shrukin and ran off.  
  
Trampled by the bag of melted mushrooms Shrukin could not see where the 'gorgeous' female went. The only thing that mattered to him was that name.  
  
***  
  
After trying to explain what happened to Shippo Shrukin went to his bedroom, his bedroom, alone... Now he started to pace just repeating that name trying to remember who he was.  
  
"Sesshoumaru... wasn't that guy from Wacdonalds? No wait that was Sinmaru. Hmmmm..."  
  
"Honey are you ok in there?"  
  
"Mother, I mean Grand- Wait! That's it! Sesshoumaru was the person who-who- NO!!!"  
  
Finally remembering Shrukin slammed the lock, refused dinner and lied on his bed crying till he had no more tears left and fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
"It's time to leave Rin..."  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama? You think I can stay here for a while?"  
  
"If you can learn to comprehend here, and not make to much trouble"  
  
"Yes! Sesshoumaru-Sama!"  
  
***  
  
Shrukin went out in search for a gift for his grandmother because she was really upset about what happened to Shippo  
  
Shrukin walked inside a glass figurine shop (he knew she collected them and they were also feminine) when he saw that girl again.  
  
"Sir, what do you want for these?"  
  
"2000 yen please."  
  
"How 'bout I melt your whole store down instead?"  
  
"Wait!" Shrukin ran up in front of the girl and turned towards the shopkeeper, "here you go sir"  
  
Shrukin handed the shopkeeper 2000 yen then turned towards the girl behind him. "you can keep that now, it's yours."  
  
Rin looked puzzled for a moment trying to think about what she was supposed to say, "um... Arigato?"  
  
Shrukin didn't notice that she said it in form of a question, he was to busy admiring her beauty. "Your welcome" He responded. "What is you name? I haven't seen you around here that much. Did you just move here?"  
  
"My name is Rin, and no I'm just visiting, Sesshoumaru-sama and I came here on a quest."  
  
"Your-Your teamed up with that murderer?"  
  
Murderer? Sesshoumaru-sama is very nice! He brought me up after saving my life! Don't say bad things about him!"  
  
"Well, if he did save someone's life I bet he is a good guy."  
  
"Yeah he is he is the one that lifted the curse from your family's hand."  
  
"Really??"  
  
"Yeah he doesn't really care what happens to you he just cares what your family did to him."  
  
"What?"  
  
Rin told the stories on Sesshoumaru's behalf. While doing so Shrukin got more and more upset at himself and his family. Finally after telling him stories for over 3 hours Shrukin felt sorry for Rin.  
  
Sitting on the floor Shrukin asked, "Why don't you come live with me?"  
  
"Why don't you two get out of my store?"  
  
***  
  
Walking out of the store Shrukin and Rin walked down the sidewalk towards the well.  
  
"Just stay one night, Please?"  
  
"Okay, but tomorrow I have to do something."  
  
***  
  
There's the end of the chapter. Sesshoumaru's quest will come up I don't know if I should put it in this fanfic or as a sequel to this one... I don't know... 


	24. True fealings for each other released

Here's Chapter 24 It's been a while so I believe you readers Deserve it!  
  
***  
  
Since the bunk bed was gone Rin had to sleep with Shrukin. Though they did not know what was happening until it was too late. Rin's (Dog) Demon hormones kicked in. But she did not didn't know what would happen if she slept in the same room as a guy until tonight. Rin finally figured out why Sesshoumaru hunted during the night and Rin hunted during the day, at first she thought it was just because you could take out more people that way, but it was more important than that.  
  
***  
  
Rin went home the next morning, not knowing what she carried with her. Though she knew what happened that night had to have meant trouble.  
  
Shrukin did not know she left, though he planned to ask her to stay with him forever. Her beauty enthralled him, that wonderful night enrolled him he could plan nothing else.  
  
***  
  
Two months had passed, though Shrukin did not leave his room for two weeks he still was not able to get Rin's face out of his mind.  
  
Rin on the other hand was going through the Puking stage of Pregnancy, though she was skipping around with Sesshoumaru like she use to when she was human watching as she and the baby got bigger. Trying as hard as she could to hide it from Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru had already started taking over the eastern lands. Leaning against a tree looking towards the next town he was going to take over. "Rin"  
  
"Yes, Sesshoumaru-Sama?"  
  
"Why has it been these past two months your stomach has been getting bigger and you have been trying to hid it from me?" He did not look away from the town though Rin felt like his eyes were right on her.  
  
"I have no idea Sesshoumaru-Sama"  
  
"I sense another living being inside you. Whose is it?"  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, I have a Confession."  
  
"Yes." Sesshoumaru said with irritation.  
  
"I kinda mated with a guy on the other side of the well."  
  
"Yes... hmmm..." 'I am so very glad that the father is not me' "who was it?"  
  
"A boy named Shrukin..."  
  
"WHAT?! You slept with the monk's child?! How could you have fallen for one of his tricks?"  
  
"Um... I didn't I guess you could say we both fell into it... I didn't even understand what was happening until it happened! Why did you not tell me about Hormones Sesshoumaru-Sama?!"  
  
"Ugh..."  
  
***  
  
"Shrukin you barely have eaten anything for the past few months. You need to eat more."  
  
"I'm not hungry tonight, can't I skip dinner?" Shrukin pushed his plate forward and left the table.  
  
Going to his room Shrukin closed the door and started weeping into his knees.  
  
"Now it's your turn little one." Sesshoumaru climbed out of a dark corner.  
  
"What? Who are you?"  
  
"I believe you already know my name... I am the one who took out all the others and ended your curse."  
  
"Sesshoumaru?!"  
  
"See?" Sesshoumaru started walking towards him.  
  
"What do you want with me?"  
  
"You got my little girl pregnant, I believe you already know about that."  
  
With a gasp Shrukin tried to scoot back but was already up against the door and had no place to move.  
  
Sesshoumaru let out poisoness nails while Shrukin gave out his last cry for his family.  
  
He watched as Shrukin and part of the door melted away.  
  
The family ran to Shrukin's room and saw half of Sesshoumaru through the melted door.  
  
All Sesshoumaru said was, "Your son impregnated my Daughter..."  
  
Looking under the door Mrs. Higurashi saw Sesshoumaru before he darted off and down the well.  
  
***  
  
"Why?!"  
  
"Because I thought I deserved pleasure. But after that thirst came in for it I could not stop!"  
  
"Well so do I, but I don't go around with humans and get them pregnant!"  
  
"Humph! What do you want me to do? Sleep with you?! You're the only demon I see during the day!"  
  
"Well maybe you should. If you would have asked, I would have."  
  
"Really?" Rin responded emotionally.  
  
Sesshoumaru and Rin did not have Separate shifts that night, instead they had one long emotional one.  
  
***  
  
Bleep bleep bleep  
  
"Yes officer, the man had a long slender face lines on his cheeks and a very old fashioned outfit. He disappeared when I saw him and somehow he made my grandson and his door melt."  
  
"For heaven's sake! He must have gone down the well!"  
  
"But he was human... and Shippo said the Shikon-no-Tama was back together..."  
  
"He must have been a full demon, they hide within human shells, acting until they strike."  
  
"Exuse me people but if you have nothing else to say please get on your way, we have others to help."  
  
"Just please find this 'click' man..."  
  
***  
  
Well here's the end of this one, Give me feedback of what I should do.. I mean the next couple of chapters has to do with this story but it's about Sesshoumaru trying to save Rin's life. Should I make another story or should I just add more chapters to this one? Tell me 


	25. Growing old together means Getting posse...

Chapter 25 - Grown old together. By Tadilau  
  
I know it's been a while, I lost the papers for the last few chapters. But I found them so here you go!  
  
***  
  
Swat teams ran through the city unknown of how many people got killed ("Ran away") during a full moon.  
  
Many demons lived on a unknown island far our to sea from Japan. Over one hundred dog youkai lived there, made only by one couple.  
  
Every full moon the youkai would go to Japan or Australia and steal 100 people smoke the meat and eat it for over 1 month and do it again.  
  
Sesshoumaru and Rin ruled this clan. If anyone tried to take over their leadership (or Sesshoumaru's woman) their heads would be gone in a second.  
  
After getting rid of a son for trying to 'Claim' Rin. Sesshoumaru said, "Rin lets go back to our chambers."  
  
"Coming dear."  
  
***  
  
Sitting in her human skin chair Rin said, "Sesshy?"  
  
"What?" Sesshoumaru responded, annoyed because he was in the middle of ordering his sons around for their daily march.  
  
"You think we could start eating a little differently? I mean I'm getting a little tired of human..."  
  
"You have been offered Vegetables." Sesshoumaru said as he ordered the children out of the house for the march.  
  
"No, I'm craving something more richer tasting meat. Wait..."  
  
Rin sped out of the house grabbed the last in line and sped back in, threw him on the floor. Starting to circle him Rin said, "This! This is what I have been wanting! Cool rich meat, tough not fat!"  
  
"No!!"  
  
Sesshoumaru grabbed Rin's arms to stop her but she heaved him to the side and started to respond to his action.  
  
"You, your heart has grown weak over the years with me, while mine has been sucking up the strength!"  
  
"You've gone mad! I raised you! You will not treat me in such manor!"  
  
"I am, but you will not remember it!" suddenly Rin fell to the floor.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama! Help m-You shall not gain control! We have control now!" Rin got up and stared at Sesshoumaru blankly.  
  
"I understand now... I must find someone who understands the item better then I do. Who can purify it."  
  
Sesshoumaru Sped across the water at such speed that the water spread to make waves no person would ever go near. Sesshoumaru then went down the well to his 'teen years' to find Kikyo.  
  
*** 


End file.
